Growing together again
by sghsurprise
Summary: Katniss and Peeta growing back together. Post-Mockingjay. What i think happened after the war. Katniss POV Please review.: This is my first fanfic, so i kinda need feedback. Thanks for reading!:
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic, so please review and tell me what you think.:) I'll try to post new chapters as much as i can. Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

I wake up to the sun shining through the grimy window that hasn't been washed since before the war. I look around to see the room I woke up this time. Prim's bedroom. I look in my hands, and see a pretty dress that she wore to the very first day of school.

I remember her holding my hand all the way to the front steps, where she hugged me and walked in by herself. Looking back, she smiled at me and skipped the rest of the way. She was so much braver than me. I can see that now. Ugh. Why do I torture myself, drag myself into my dead sister's bedroom, go through her clothes, and bring back memories? It just draws fresh pain.

I carefully put the threadbare, floral dress back in the dresser, and tell my body to get up. Of course, my body doesn't listen. I don't know why I even call it my body anymore. With all the pink, sensitive, patches of skin, it looks more like a science experiment than a body. Finally, after much persuasion and hard work, my legs and arms pull my weight against the untouched bed to stand up. I shuffle towards the kitchen, ignoring all the thoughts, and memories of Prim swirling in what my doctor calls my brain, but what I call a nuisance. I look at the clock sitting on the small table in the living room. 12:04. Early, considering when I usually get up to force some food down my throat, and attend to my personal needs before shutting down my mind and body, and falling into a restless sleep again. I go into the kitchen, only to find bread on the counter. Bread? Peeta. I glance around automatically, but I know he's not here. Why would he want to be here, in district 12, with me? No. Peeta is in the Capitol, probably receiving therapy to get rid of his thoughts to kill me. I rip off a piece of the warm loaf, cram it in my mouth, and walk back to the living room. Deciding to put thoughts of Peeta and bread out of my head, i lay down on the couch and fall back into a sleep full of mutts and tracker jacker venom.

* * *

_I hear a girl scream. It could have been me though. I open my eyes and see him. Peeta. Peeta Mellark. Standing by me. Protecting me from the horrors of the Capitol. With him, I'm safe. He's here, and he'll protect me. As he always has…_

* * *

I wake up in the late afternoon. I look around for Peeta. "No," I tell myself. "He's not here. It was just a dream." I swing my legs over the side of the couch, and make my way to the kitchen. Greasy Sae's here, and she's making something on the stove that makes my stomach remind me that it wants food.

"Well, hello dear, I saw you were sleeping peacefully and didn't wake you. Dinner'll be ready in a moment. Just set yourself down and I'll serve you some."

I sit down at the small breakfast table we have in the kitchen. I don't go into the dining room anymore, there's not enough people living in this empty house to fill it. It's just me, and sometimes Greasy Sae.

I snap out of my thoughts quickly and realize Greasy Sae is talking. "Now. Tomorrow, I think it would be good for you to go outside." I haven't been outside in a long while. My skin is very white and you can see my veins on the back of my hand. "Maybe, you could hunt, or just walk around and see how the district is fixing itself up…" I zone out again. I don't want to go outside. I would rather stay inside wandering empty rooms, and losing myself in my thoughts. Outside it's too light, and brings back too many painful memories. "… Would you like bread with that? Peeta brought it over this morning…." Peeta? Peeta's here? I run over to the window that has the view to the usually empty house. But this time it's time it's not empty. Lights are on, and I see a muscular, boy profile in the kitchen window.

Peeta's home.

* * *

**This was a very short first chapter. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, be a darling and review, and i'll try to make the next chapter longer.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Hope you like it.:) Review pleaseeee.**

* * *

I want to run out my front door, into his house, crawl into his arms, and stay there forever. But of course, I don't. Instead I walk back to the kitchen, and eat my bread silently, my mind whirling. _Peeta is in district twelve. Peeta is in district twelve… _ Eventually, Greasy Sae coaxes me back up to my bathroom, and into the tub. My thoughts still repeating, _Peeta is in district twelve._ When I get out, Sae puts me in a robe, and gently brushes my hair, I think she understands somewhat that I am in denial and fighting an internal battle. She gets some fresh clothes on me and tucks me into my warm bed. "Katniss, I'll be back in the morning. I know you're thinking about the boy. Just get some sleep, dear." I try to sleep, but sleep is the farthest thing in my mind.

* * *

_Peeta is in District Twelve. The Boy with the Bread. My Peeta. No, no, no. Not my Peeta. My Peeta's gone. Snow took him from me, replaced him with a boy who looks like Peeta, but doesn't remember anything, except that I am a mutt. Why did he come back here? I'm here. He wouldn't want to be with me, would he? No. I'm broke, a broken girl, with a broken body and broken heart. _

* * *

I find bread again the next morning. Still warm. With nuts, and some kind of berry mixed in with the gritty grain. I cut myself a piece and try to eat it slowly. It doesn't work too well. I climb up the stairs to my room, and put on some soft, black pants and a dark blue shirt. Today, I am going outside. I glance in the mirror and see dark circles under my eyes. I didn't sleep at all last night, and the couple hours of sleep that I did get, were loaded with nightmares about blonde mutts chocking me. Outside is… bright. I walk through the square, notice all the work being done. It looks like the fabric store is getting rebuilt, and the small candy store. The bakery is gone; it got totally demolished in the fire. But there is a tall, muscular man standing there, going through the rubble, looking around at the mess. I think I recognize him. I start to walk closer to see who, then I realize. Peeta. He's the only one who would be interested in the remains of his home. I quickly turn around on my heel and walk as fast as I can without bringing attention to myself towards the Victor's Village.

* * *

"Katniss!"

Too late. He saw me. When he catches up to me I turn around and face him. "Katniss, I…" I stay Silent. "um, let me walk you back to your house. " We walk back, with no conversation. Peeta tries to start a conversation a couple of times, but I give him yes, and no answers, and one time didn't answer at all. He stops after a while. When we get to my house he walks me up the steps to my front door. He turns to leave, but quickly turns to face me again.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. Really."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I mumble back.

"Yes, there is. Everything I know is wrong, and so confusing. Part of me knows that I used to love you, and the other part is telling me that you almost killed me multiple times. Things just don't match up. I can't get a grip on anything." He runs his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. "So, I'm sorry."

"I still don't understand why you're saying sorry." I say quietly.

"ugh. Just, never mind."

Then, he's gone.

* * *

I go back into the house. By now it's about lunch time, and Greasy Sae's in the kitchen heating leftovers of the dish we had last night. I'm so confused by Peeta's words; I take the plate Sae gives me and chew my food thoughtfully. After what Peeta said today, I'm starting to think Peeta is just very confused. Maybe my Peeta is down there somewhere. I just have to find him.

* * *

**_Sorry, That Chapter was still really short. Stay tuned..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to MrsMellark27, Nalia-R, and Cara for reviewing! i really appreciate it. Anyway, here's chapter 3. enjoy!**

* * *

I dream of Peeta. My Peeta. He's holding me, and protecting me like he did in the arena. He suddenly changes and turns into a dark haired girl. Clove. She is trying to stab my face with one off her knifes. I wake up with scream. My throat hurts. I must have been screaming all night. It's dark outside, with signs of dawn coming soon. If things were normal, before Prim got reaped for the Hunger Games, I would be out in the woods, hunting with Gale. Gale. It's been a while since I thought of him. I wonder what he is doing, and if he's found some pretty district 2 girl to replace me as his partner. No. Gale was never mine. Not in that way.

* * *

I'm still breathing hard when I get into the kitchen. I make myself some tea, and sit down at the table. Maybe I could go hunting today. After some thought, I finally decide against it. My muscles are still very shaky and even walking around town yesterday made me tired. I don't think I could make it in the woods. I take my tea to couch and lay down. T.V. doesn't sound that entertaining, but I turn it on anyway. I watch some special on the districts building themselves again. Slowly, I doze off.

The back door opens. When you've been in the Hunger Games twice, your senses become excellent. I can tell the person coming in is trying to be stealthy. I force myself to get up, and walk to the kitchen. Peeta is there, putting bread on the counter. He hasn't noticed I'm behind him.

"Peeta… Thank you. For the bread."

He quickly turns around.

"Um, you're welcome."

He gives me an awkward smile. "Would you like some now?"

I nod, and watch as he gets a knife and cuts 2 slices. We sit at the small, worn table and eat our warm, soft bread without conversation. Peeta stands to leave.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask quietly.

"Doing what?"

"Being nice to me."

He replies with, "I don't think you're a mutt."

He walks out of my back door as I sit there. Shocked.

_He doesn't think I'm a mutt? What is that supposed to mean? He's so complicated._

* * *

While trying to decipher Peeta I get a huge headache. I decide to call my Mother and see if she has any remedies for it. I haven't talked to my mom in a long time, I realize I miss her. We talk for a long time. We talk about the districts, and how Annie is doing with her pregnancy. My mother has been helping Annie a lot, and the baby is due in only 2 more months. Maybe when I'm not restricted to district 12 I could go visit them. Mother thinks that's a good idea, and she's looking forward to it. I try to keep the conversation away from the subject of Peeta. But unfortunely my Mom doesn't.

"So, I heard that Peeta is back in district 12." She says.

I hesitate. "yeah, he's been bringing me bread every morning."

"Have you talked to him?"

I decide I don't like being interrogated. "yes…"

"How is he doing?"

"ummm…" I hear a crash from outside. My Mom hears my gasp. "What's wro-"

"Mom, I gotta go."

"uh, okay, love you. Call me!"

"yeah, uh huh. Whatever."

* * *

I slam the receiver down and run out the door. The crash sounded like it came from Peeta's place so I sprint to his back door and push my way through. The door is being blocked by something. When I finally make it in, I see it's a chair that's turned over. The kitchen is a mess. Dishes scattered and broken on the floor, chairs overturned, cupboards open, and the kitchen sink is on, and overflowing. I rush to turn it off. I make my way through the labyrinth to the living room. I find Peeta between the couch and the wall, in the corner of the living room. I push the couch away from us and plop down next to Peeta. He looks at me, knuckles white, and pupils big. "GET OUT. Please, Katniss." I can tell he's fighting a flashback. "No. I intend to stay right here." I counter back. Peeta changes. I can hear a low growl in the back of the throat and his eyes turn from scared to determined.

"I'm going to kill you, mutt."

* * *

**There's chapter three.:) Make sure to review and give me suggestions and comments. Thanks for reading. I'll have chapter 4 up by Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realize this is SO short. but i hit writer's block so yeah. Enjoy, this very short chapter! Thanks for the review, SkyStarVenus!So, um i realize it's Sunday, and i said i would have this up by Saturday... BUT. I went to a party last night so i couldn't get it up. SORRY!  
**

* * *

I back away from Peeta , slowly. He watches me, hatred in his eyes. When I make it to the door of the living room, I bolt. I run all the way to one of the spare bedrooms in my empty house. I collapse on the bed and start sobbing.

* * *

_He hates me. He really does. Why did this happen to me? Just when I thought My Peeta was coming back to me._

I sob harder.

_Poor Peeta. He needs my help. So why am I not over there helping him get through this? __**Because he wants to kill me! **__Not My Peeta. __**Your Peeta is gone!**_

The internal battle in my head makes me want to shut my brain down and sleep forever. I finally doze off, my thoughts saying the same thing over and over again._ My Peeta… My Peeta…_

* * *

It is dark. I'm lying on the floor. I wonder how I ended up here. My stomach growls. I realize I haven't eaten for many hours. I sneak to the kitchen, ignoring the throb of a horrible headache. Finding the bread from the morning before, I gnaw on it absentmindedly. I go to the couch and crawl up in a ball, turning on the TV to keep me company. Finally, I turn myself over to the restless sleep that's beckoning me.

* * *

"Katniss."

I groan.

"Katniss. We have to talk."

Slowly, is sit up. Peeta is squatting next to the couch looking at me. His deep blue eyes reflect concern, not loathe like I saw the day before.

"Can we talk?"

I hesitate. "I won't hurt you. I promise." Says Peeta.

He grabs my hand to help me up, but drops it quickly. We walk through town, and the village. We talk about the weather, and the district. When we've almost made it back to the Victor's Village, we go silent. Peeta decides to start talking about the incident.

"Katniss? I'm really sorry."

"Peeta…"

"No, listen. I vaguely remember you coming in during one of my… uh, episodes. You know, when I'm in that state, I can't tell reality from lie. Katniss, what I'm trying to say is, you have to stay away from me when I'm like that. Please."

"Peeta…"

"Katniss, I'm serious. Please."

By then we are in front of his house. He looks at my puzzled expression one more time before walking up the steps and into his front door. Leaving me in pieces in his front yard.

* * *

I go visit Haymitch. Peeta's left me with a huge headache, and though Haymitch probably won't help, He's the closest thing i have to family right now, and i need a piece a familiarly after what Peeta said.

Haymitch is very drunk, and dead asleep. I notice the knife in his right hand, and shake my head. Haymitch has been even worse about nightmares and drinking since the war. Sometimes, I worry about him. I have nothing else to do, so i start cleaning up and making supper. After some banging of pots and some very loud exclaims at things hidden in the mounds of trash, Haymitch wakes up. He walks drowsily to the table by the stove and sits down.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart."

I nod my head at him.

"What are you making? It is for me? How... generous of you."

I smirk, and place a plate of harshly made eggs in front off him.

"You're lucky I look after you. Aren't you supposed to watch after me?" I retort.

"oh, sure Sweetheart, but if I did that, we'd fight all day long. It's better off we stay in our own homes." Haymitch suddenly turns serious. "Katniss, i am seriously concerned about your nightmares."

I freeze. "How do you know about those?"

"Your screams. I can hear them from here. Have you been taking those sleeping pills Doctor Aurelius gave you?"

"No, they make them worse. I try to wake up, but the pill drags me back under."

Haymitch just looks at me. Deciding i need a nap, i tell Haymitch goodbye, and walk through the backyards to my house. Collapsing on the couch, i fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Not my best chapter. Sorry about that. Plus it's the shortest so far. but yeah. So i have so much planned for this story already. I'm not planning on stopping anytime soonn...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 finally... Thanks for reviewing 25, and pinkJewels-district12! Ya'll have no idea how much that helps me. And you haven't reviewed, please do! It helps me so much. I don't mind if you put things i can better in the either. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I think it's my favorite so far!**

* * *

No dreams, no nightmares. I realize this is the first time I've slept since the Games with no nightmares at all. Well, except with Peeta. That brings me back to the nights we spent together on the train, wrapped in each other's arms, fighting off the terrors of the night. In his arms, I felt safe and sound. I probably won't ever feel that again. I wish I could be in Peeta's arms again. But I know that won't happen. My Peeta's gone, and the boy who replaced him isn't the same. I ache for the boy with the bread, wanting him back.

A fresh wave a tears coming, I bury my face into the pillows of my bed. My bed? I had been so consumed in my thoughts; I hadn't realized I woke up in my bed. Although, I know I fell asleep on the couch after Haymitch's. How did I get up here? I was so dead asleep I know I couldn't make it up the stairs sleep walking… So, either Haymitch or Peeta carried me up. Haymitch doesn't have the strength to go outside and walk around let alone carry me up the stairs. That leaves one option. Peeta.

I hear a noise downstairs which makes my head snap up. Looking at the time, I realize Greasy Sae wouldn't be here, it's 4 in the morning. I make my way down the stairs. Peeta is in the kitchen, baking, or at least that's what I think he's doing. I haven't really watched anyone bake, so I don't really know. He turns around when he notices I'm there. He's got flour on his cheek and a spoon in his hand.

"Hey."

"Hi. Um, Peeta? Did you carry me to my bed last night?"

"Uh, yeah." He turns back to his baking. "You looked really uncomfortable on the couch so I moved you."

"So… Why are you in my kitchen baking?"

"Oh!" He quickly goes to my oven and pulls out a pan, and sets it on the counter. "I made you cheese buns." He gives me a crooked smile. I look into that smile, and I see him. My Peeta.

"Did you remember they were my favorite?"

He looks away. "Haymitch told me."

"Oh." I grab one off the pan, and look at it, warm, golden, and cheesy. Just as I remember them. Peeta watches me as I take a bite. The familiar taste and smell bring a rare smile to my face. Peeta smiles too, and looks away quickly. I watch Peeta start to clean up. I start seeing My Peeta in everything Peeta does. Turning on the water in the sink, and washing his hands gently, I see him. I see him when Peeta scrunches his nose in disgust when he sees the dishes in my sink, and I laugh when Peeta throws a plastic bowl into the air and catches it on his head. My Peeta is there, I can see him now. I must look deep in thought, because Peeta stops what he is doing and asks me what I'm thinking about.

"I'm thinking we could be friends Peeta. Real friends."

"That's a good idea, Katniss." A confused expression comes on Peeta's face. "We were friends after the Games. Real, or not real."

I don't hesitate "Real." Peeta and I were friends. I miss that.

Peeta smiles. "I'm glad."

* * *

Peeta goes home after that, and I go watch TV. I should probably call my Mom since our last call got interrupted, but I don't feel like getting up. A small smile plays on my lips. Today was a good day. Peeta and I are friends, not strangers dancing around each other. I feel happy for the first time since Prim died. I watch TV and lounge on the couch until dinner. I'm in such a good mood, I run to the kitchen when Greasy Sae walks in the back door to make dinner. I suggest we invite Haymitch and Peeta to dinner. Sae looks at me like I'm crazy. When I give her an assuring smile, She gives me one more look, and says "You better get, and invite them then." I smile, and start walking to the door. Behind me I hear "That girl has a different mood every day, I swear…" I giggle to myself and walk to Haymitch's.

* * *

Dinner is pleasant, Haymitch is only partially drunk, Peeta is back to his witty, funny self, and I'm just in a good mood. We almost look normal. After we are full, we move to the living room, and everyone sticks around to keep talking and laughing. I realize I'm exhausted so I lay on the couch with Peeta sitting on the floor by my feet. Eventually Greasy Sae leaves, leaving Me, Haymitch and Peeta to ourselves. After a while of just talking, Haymitch decides he needs a drink and leaves. Peeta holds my hand and tells me he's glad we're friends. I smile. I'm tired, so I close my eyes, and I find myself drifting to sleep. Peeta must think I'm already asleep, because he kisses my forehead, and moves a strand of hair out of my face. "Good night, My Girl on Fire." Then, he leaves. It was such a simple thing, but I find myself crying over the kiss on the forehead, and from that moment on, I feel My Peeta coming back to me.

* * *

**Okay, well there you go! I'll try to get the new chapter up next week.**  
**:) Don't be afraid to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys. i am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. i am SO late. We moved across the country so i couldn't get on for a couple weeks. or a month. Same difference... anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting so long for. It's straight off chapt. 5 so i would re-read that again. But i hope you enjoy it. Nalia-R, thanks for the review, it was THE best. It helped soo much! hey, ya'll don't forget to review so i can get better. **

* * *

_I'm looking in the mirror. I look around and see that the walls and ceiling are mirrors too, a room of mirrors. I'm in a soft blue gown that brings out my pale, gray eyes, and my hair is done in an elaborate fashion. The dress is Cinna's. I can see it in every bead, in every ruffle. It's beautiful. I'm beautiful. Suddenly, Peeta is there. He takes my hand, and leads me into a capitol waltz that Effie taught us before the victory tour. We're smiling, laughing, and having a great time, when the mirrors crack and shatter. Then it's black. _

* * *

I snap out of my dream, and look around. I'm still on the couch from last night. It's late morning and the sun is shining through the window with the view of Peeta's house_. What the heck did that dream mean?_ It wasn't necessarily a bad dream, just a confusing one. Those are the worst. Out of all the nightmares I've had since the Games, the ones you can't get a grasp on are the worst. The ones that you think about all day until you have a headache. I shut my mind down not thinking about the dream, or anything at all.

* * *

The morning is uneventful, and so is the afternoon. By evening I'm so bored I decide to head over to Haymitch's and make sure his drunken, unbothered self hasn't hurt himself.

Haymitch is passed out on the floor by the couch. He's so still, I have to check to make sure he's not dead. Chuckling to myself, I take the empty bottle out of hands and place it into the bin designated "garbage" although his house is so covered in junk that every part of the house could be considered the trash bin. Haymitch is as out of it as ever, so I go to Peeta's house.

Peeta is baking in his kitchen. He's working on getting his family's old bakery re-builded and going again, but until that's done he's baking in his house. He looks up as soon as I walk in the back door, gives me a crooked smile, then goes back to kneading his bread. I look at his hands moving the dough into repeating patterns. They are strong, tanned, and scarred by burning his hands in the oven, and stained by the berries he puts in his bread, and pies. I yearn to have my hands in his again. Have his strong, rough, muscled arms around me again… Quickly, I snap out of my daydream, realize Peeta is talking to me.

"There is a small pie in the refrigerator if you want a piece."

Sitting on the counter next to his workplace, I slowly eat my piece of heaven, savoring each bite. Peeta tells me what he did that day, which mostly includes baking and delivering his delicacies around the town. I put my empty plate in his sink, rinsing it off.

"Peeta? Why is everything you make so good?"

Peeta laughs and turns to face me.

"It must be the ovens, because I'm not special." He winks at me.

I laugh, and then cross over to him. Looking into his beautiful blue eyes, I say, "I think you're pretty special."

We stare at each other's eyes for what seems forever, but must be only a few seconds. I am the first to break the connection, looking away at the window.

"Peeta."

"hmm?"

"Look out the window."

He walks over to me, where I'm leaning over the counter trying to get the best view I can. Smoke. Gray, ashy smoke, coming from somewhere in the square. Looks like it's coming from…

"The bakery."

* * *

Peeta runs out the house heading straight for the bakery he'd been working so hard on. I run after him, first stopping at Haymitch's.

"HAYMITCH!" I yell, knowing he still won't wake up. Getting some cold water from the sink, I dump it on his head, not caring I'll probably die young for it. He groans and stands up unsteadily.

"Haymitch. Peeta is about to do something stupid. The bakery is on fire, and you know what Peeta will do!" I'm practically screaming at him, and he just blinks at me.

After a few moments of silence, Haymitch says,

"Well, sweetheart, we better get a move on then."

By the time I get Haymitch to actually run, we make it to the square to see smoke coming from exactly where the bakery stood. Turning the corner, we get to the bakery.

Just in time to see Peeta run into the flaming building.

* * *

**i'll try not to be so late next time! pinky promise! love you guys! thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**On to the next chapter! Please review, you don't know how much they help! okay thanks lovelies. oh, and by the way of you have any suggestions on what should happen in the story, feel free to tell me! anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Fire. Hot, scorching, burning, fire. And Peeta just ran into it. I can feel the heat on my face even when I'm standing 100 feet away. I yell at Haymitch telling him to do something, anything. But he doesn't. He puts his around me, watching the flaming, gaping door for any movement at all. The people in the town have formed an assembly line passing bucket after bucket and throwing it on the burning building. Not that it's doing much good. After 10 minutes I'm sobbing. I don't understand why. It's not like I have much feelings for Peeta, but he's been through so much with me he can't die. Not now. But after this stunt I might just kill him myself.

After sometime I gain back some composure and watch the building anxiously for Peeta. There's movement just beyond the door. Haymitch runs towards the bakery. I gasp. Peeta staggers out holding a box. I wonder what could be so important that Peeta had to run into a flaming building for it.

Haymitch helps Peeta over to me. He collapses on the ground and closes his eyes, breathing hard and coughing occasionally. Someone from town brings Peeta some water. I quietly say thank you, and help Peeta hold the jug up as he sips from it.

"Peeta, you're stupid. I hate you." I say as a tear escapes my right eye. "Don't you ever pull something like that again. I can't lose you." Realizing what I said, I gasp and turn away.

Peeta chuckles. "So you _do_ have feelings! Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a log!"

I slap his arm and laugh, glad that he's okay.

* * *

Later, when we get to Peeta's house I call my mother while Haymitch helps Peeta to the couch. My Mother says to make him drink water and make sure he has clean air. We do. The night goes fast. Eventually I fall asleep on the chair across from Peeta, exhausted.

* * *

Screams, knifes, and mutts haunt my dreams. But suddenly, there are arms around me. Strong, baker arms. They make me feel safe, and I know whatever happens, these arms will protect me.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to the smell of bread burning. Peeta is nowhere to be seen although there are noises upstairs that suggest he's taking a shower. I run into the kitchen and take out the burning bread. Frowning, I write Peeta a note and tell him to drink water and that I'm going home to shower. Really, I just don't want to stick around after what happened last night.

I go home, and get the water running for a bath. I typically like showers, but after Peeta's close-to-death-experience, I need a long soak. I lay in the tub, thinking of the days after the Victor Tour where life was actually okay, until the Quarter Quell came. After 40 minutes of pondering on good and bad memories, I shake my head and get out of the tub. Putting a towel on, I walk out to my room.

I lock my door just in case Peeta decides to come over. Then I take my towel off and look at myself in my mirror. I'm broken. My pink new skin is now almost faded in, but there are still scars. Scars all over my body, from the Quarter Quell, from the war, and from getting new skin. My hair is growing back over the bald spots and is actually looking normal, but my eyebrows have changed into a bush, taking over my whole face. Flavius would definitely faint if he saw them. My eyes are pale, gray. An ugly color. Only Cinna could bring them out and make them pretty. Cinna. A sob escapes me. Still naked, I run to my bed and get under the covers, just in time to start full on bawling.

I cry for the rest of the day and eventually cry myself to sleep. Peeta comes in the morning, and notices my worse-than-usual unhappiness.

"Katniss, are you okay? You're not looking so well. Come with me downstairs for some breakfast."

"I don't have any clothes on."

Peeta turns slightly red, and looks away from my lying under the covers. "Oh. Well I- I'll meet you in the kitchen then."

I put some clothes, and stumble down the stairs. Peeta is putting some muffins he brought on a plate.

"Katniss, I have something to tell you."

"Hmmm?" I say while chewing muffin.

"Um, I've got to go somewhere. But I want you to come with me. I- I think it'll help. Me, I mean."

"Okay, where are we going?"

"The Capitol."

The muffin falls out of my hands, and on to the floor. We're going to the Capitol.

* * *

**So this isn't my favorite chapter, but whatever. I hope you liked it. i'll try to do better next time. kay, well, review, review, REVIEW!**


End file.
